


Light Up the Dark

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season one. | “I want to be the one to light up the dark in you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Dark!Kate/Seth is my dream for season two, so I wanted to explore that in this story. I struggled with how dark I wanted to go, but in the end, I wanted these two dorks to have a hopeful ending!
> 
> Title from: "Light Up the Dark" by Gabrielle Aplin https://youtu.be/S3kkJgvAXzk
> 
> Thanks to the terrific Taylah for being my first reader and for wanting to throw things after she reads my fic. I hope I don't have to owe you a new phone in the near future ;)
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Ten dead culebras later, Seth and Kate stumble into their motel room, tangled in each other. He grabs a fistful of her hair, pressing their mouths together. With a moan, Kate clutches the front of his shirt, white buttons splattered red with demon blood. She quickly pushes his black vest off his shoulders. 

Then, it's her shirt, his belt, her bra, his pants, her boots...

They all hit the floor.

And soon, Kate's back hits the mattress. Seth's fingers settle in between her legs, and it's almost embarrassing how wet she gets, but not as embarrassing as how fast Seth rolls on a condom and thrusts inside her. He buries his head into her neck and she holds him there. Even after he shudders on top of her and groans, she keeps him wrapped in her arms. 

Only lets him go when he starts to leave a trail of kisses in between her breasts, below her stomach; his mouth resumes the work of his fingers. The scruff on his face scratches her sensitive, bare legs. As her back arches off the bed, he pins her wrists down on the sheets and holds her there. When she calls out his name, he only tightens his grip.

She's never felt more free.

**  
_  
It's been three months since the Twitty Twister, two since Kate turned eighteen, one since she and Seth started fucking._

_Seth kisses her for the first time under clear, blue skies, and the sun beating down on them. She thought their first kiss would have been witnessed by a full moon—and she's not going to pretend she hasn't thought about kissing Seth Gecko more than once since offering him her company at the Twister. But she never expected this._

_He's leaning against the driver's side door, arms casually crossed over his black three-piece suit. His head tilts as she exits the market with a shopping bag filled with bottled water and fruit. She had banned junk food after both of them got a stomach virus from eating at a questionable food truck. Now she just has to deal with Seth's dirty look each time he peels an orange or banana._

_The look on his face right now is different though. When she approaches him, his glazed, dark eyes scan her body. He bites his bottom lip, drops his arms, and says, “I'm going to kiss you.”_

_She stands, frozen, as her knees lock._

_And she says, “Okay.”_

_Okay._

_Seth wraps his right arm around her waist. He lifts his left hand to cup her cheek and his fiery expression burns inside her. When his thumb caresses her jawline, she suddenly shivers. Finally, she's going to know what it's like to be kissed by Seth Gecko—and it's—_

_Tender._

_His soft lips plant a chaste kiss on her mouth. Like he's teasing her, testing her._

_So, she responds._

_Kate opens her mouth, deepening the kiss. She feels his lips twitch and she peeks to see his smug smile. Once she's invited him, his tongue finds her, and it's nothing like french kissing Kyle in the back of the church. She lets Seth know by letting out a small moan. He must like it because he lowers his hand to her ass and gives her a squeeze. She smiles along with him._

_When they pull away, he tightens his hold on her. His left hand brushes a flyaway strand of hair from her forehead and tucks it behind her ear. She realizes kissing him in the daytime is much better than any of her previous fantasies. In the sunlight, she sees the gold flecks in his eyes, the gray in his hair, and the dimples in his smooth cheeks._

_It gives her the courage to say, “I'm going to kiss you again.”_

_Later, as they drive through the desert with the rooftop down, Kate peels open an orange and hands Seth a slice. He grabs her wrist and brings the slice to his mouth. After he takes it, he kisses her knuckles, sticky and sweet from the juice._

**

In the morning, after killing ten culebras, after fucking away the fear, Kate thinks about that first kiss. How warm it felt underneath the sun. How safe it felt to be in Seth's arms. They don't do daytime kisses anymore.

As she lays in bed, the bathroom door opens and steam rolls out with Seth. He wraps a towel around his waist, water droplets from the shower running down his bare chest and the slopes of his abs. Sitting up, she remembers how Seth had tilted his head and bit down on his lip before he first kissed her. She does the same thing now.

She crawls over the twisted sheets, stained from their victory and lovemaking. “Seth.” His name on her lips. That's all it takes for him to drop the towel and move toward her. She sits on his lap, her legs wrapped around his torso, and he's inside her in an instant.

Fucking and killing. Killing and fucking.

This is all they do now.

**

Mexico City. A robbery gone wrong.

The pawn shop owner has the barrel of his rifle pointed at Seth's head. He's shouting in Spanish for Seth to drop the bag filled with cash and gold chains. The man doesn't notice Kate standing behind him, her pistol aimed at his back.

She meets Seth's gaze and before he can blink, she fires two shots into the man. Seth hops over his fallen body and grabs Kate's hand. 

As Seth drives them away from the scene, he reaches for her hand again. The gun lays hot and heavy on her thigh. Her heart pounds beneath her chest.

She looks over at Seth, who is focused on the open road. “You would have done the same for me, right?” 

“In a heartbeat.” He squeezes her hand. She squeezes back.

**  
_  
It's been four months since the Twitty Twister, three since Kate turned eighteen, two since she and Seth started fucking, one since Kate killed someone to save Seth's life._

_Kate's sitting on the hood of the Mustang, watching Seth shoot his pistol in the middle of the desert. Each gunshot bang makes her flinch. She shields her eyes from the setting sun that's sinking low in the horizon. Seth's silhouette waves the gun at an invisible enemy. In his right hand, he holds a beer bottle, which he had used earlier to wash down the pills._

_A week had passed since they drove off together from the Twister, and she is beginning to understand the cracks inside Seth are actually giant craters he fills with alcohol, drugs, and violence._

_“Hey, princess.” Seth gestures at her with his gun. “I want to show you something.”_

_She should be afraid, but she's not._

_Instead, she slides down the hood and walks over to him. His untucked shirt flutters with the wind. Dust collects on his black pants and shoes. He takes a swig from the bottle and hands her the gun._

_She doesn't know what to do, but stare at it._

_“Take it,” he says._

_“For what?”_

_“Just take it.” He glares at her with his bloodshot eyes._

_Kate feels clumsy as she wraps her small fingers around the gun handle, but it fits snugly inside her palm. She keeps the barrel pointed to the sand._

_“How does it feel?” Seth asks._

_Powerful. Exciting. Dangerous._

_She points the gun at him. It would be easy to pull the trigger and end his life. Judging by his stoic expression, maybe that is exactly what he wants. But she won't give him that satisfaction._

_Seth takes another drink of beer and waits for her next move._

_She pivots her body away from him to point the gun at the horizon. As the last ray of sunshine hits the earth, she fires. The blast startles her, but she doesn't drop her arm. She wants to shoot again...and again...and again...until the chamber is empty._

_With the adrenaline still pumping through her, she's hardly aware of Seth standing behind her. He smells like dirt and sweat. It ties her stomach into knots. He wraps his arms around her smaller frame, places his strong hands on top of hers so they're holding his gun together. She feels like she can't breathe._

_“How does it feel?” Seth asks again._

_Powerful. Exciting. Dangerous. And—_

_“Good,” she says with a smile._

_He keeps the gun steady as she shoots into the encroaching darkness._

**

Sometimes Kate can still see the man she killed. An innocent man, she reminds herself. 

She flips through the Bible inside the motel room. Even though it's printed in Spanish, she is comforted by the fact that she is holding the Word in her hands. Not a gun, not Seth—but Holy Scripture. 

She hugs the book to her chest and coils her fingers around the cross dangling from her neck. Praying, she closes her eyes. She thinks about her mother's pain and hopelessness; her father's peace and love in his dying moment right before she killed him; her brother's choice to become a monster.

She hadn't been able to save any of them.

_Can you forgive me? Please forgive me._

But another familiar voice speaks to her.

“Kate.” 

She opens her eyes to find Seth kneeling at the foot of the bed where she sits. 

“What's wrong?” he asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I'm not a good person.” Tears spill down her cheeks. “I can feel it inside me. It's spreading.”

“What is?”

She looks into his dark eyes, sees her reflection, and says, “Evil.”

Shaking his head, Seth moves his hand up to her cheek. “You're not evil, sweetheart, not as long as you're with me. I'll be the bad guy.”

The bad guy wipes the tears from her face. Seth doesn't need to be saved, doesn’t want to be either. For that, she lets out a sigh of relief. She leans into his warm touch and the Bible falls from her grasp.

**

And then sometimes it's her daddy she sees.

“I'm worried, Katie-cakes,” he says. “This isn't you.”

She knows she's dreaming, but the words still sting.

“You're not like him.” His voice echoes around her. “You have a light inside you. Don't let him put it out.”

As the dream fades, she returns to the darkened motel room. She lays there in bed for a moment, going over her father's advice. How can she explain that Seth _does_ ignite something inside her? Something she still hasn't figured out, something she's still learning.

Kate turns to Seth, sleeping beside her. It's in these quiet moments, between the madness and mayhem, that she knows this is where she belongs.

She curls up against his side and slips her hand inside the front of his boxers. He murmurs her name before opening his eyes. Her vision adjusts to find the gold flecks—and they're there. 

Darkness shines.

THE END


End file.
